


Three Strikes and You’re Home

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Higgins, F/M, First Official Date, Happy Ending, Magnum to the rescue, Poor Higgy, Rick and TC know what’s up, Shared Bed, Stood Up, alcohol induced flirting, blind dates, girls night, protective Magnum, sorry I’m bad at tagging, stolen first dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: After Magnum’s encouragement to date Juliet has a series of not so wonderful dates before she find the perfect one.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 66
Kudos: 140





	1. Strike 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So this is the first time I’ve planned out a multi chapter fic and I really hope you like it. I’m gonna try to update as regularly as possible with the holiday season, this is mostly complete just a few changes and additions to make in the last couple chapters.  
> Also I’d just like to say I started writing this aaaagggees ago before I even knew about Dr Boyfriend so the fact that this first chapter has a doctor as Higgy’s date is a total coincidence.  
> And lastly thank you to Emily on Instagram for the kind words I hope you like this❤️  
> Enjoy!

“Oh come on Juliet, it’ll be fun. He’s a good guy from what I know,” Noelani pleaded with her while the others observed nodding their encouragements.  
They were all at La Mariana out for girls night drinks and somehow Juliets love life or lack thereof had become the topic of discussion.  
“I’m sure your friends friend is a very nice chap, I’m simply not interested in dating anyone at the moment,” Higgins refused, much like she had been for the past few minutes while everyone seemed to have someone they thought she should meet. “Between being partners with Magnum and running the estate, I really don’t have much time or energy to put into socializing, outside of these evenings we have which I usually actually do quite enjoy,” she explained.  
Seemingly it was the wrong explanation when she heard Tani’s snide remark, “So you have time for Magnum but not for an actual date?” she questioned rhetorically raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
Higgins narrowed her eyes slightly at the implication before answering, “Well yes, seeing as the time I spend with Magnum is for WORK I do see that as being somewhat more necessary than dinner with some stranger.”  
She seemed quite satisfied with her response, that is until Kumu decided to join the others in their battle against her, “I don’t see how that beer in the guest house last night after your case was solved was work related, or the movie you two watched last week when I found you both asleep on the couch the next morning,” she teased with a self satisfied smirk. Juliet wasn’t sure if they were trying to set her up or trying to get her to confirm their assumptions that there was something between her and Magnum. But it didn’t really matter, they weren’t getting either, Magnum was just her partner and friend and she really did not have time to date.  
“Seriously, Juliet if you don’t start dating soon, with all the traipsing around the island you do with Magnum, the entire population is going to think you two are together. And then neither of you are going to have any dating prospects in the near future,” Tani stated.  
Higgins has to admit she kind of had a point, she and Magnum had been assumed to be a couple more times than not on their recent cases. She didn’t really have any interest in her own prospects at this point but the thought of her being the reason Magnum couldn’t find the fairytale happy ending he so easily believed in did sway her decision to refuse this set up.  
She sighed and conceded, “Fine, who’s this guy?”  
Noelani grinned at her before gushing about her soon to be date, “His name is Alastair and he’s a doctor. I’ve met him once and he’s quite a good looking man, the typical tall, charming handsome type.”  
With a description like that Higgins knew she should probably be slightly excited but this just felt like another errand to her, something she was doing mainly to help Magnum’s dating life and very little for herself.  
“Alright, when am I getting to meet him?” she replied faking a smile and trying her best to sound enthusiastic.  
“How about this Friday?” Noelani asked after typing a few messages to her friend.  
“Friday it is,” Higgins agreed still fake smiling, glad to be done with this conversation. The rest of the evening went much better since the topic of conversation had turned away from her dating life but she couldn’t help but wonder about her date later in the week. 

It wasn’t exactly dread Juliet felt but she was certainly not thrilled to be getting ready for this date. She had a bad feeling about it but she couldn’t quite place it, she chalked it up to this being only her second date in almost three years and finished applying her make up before heading out.  
Higgins arrived at the restaurant and immediately found Alastair waiting at their table. ‘He really is a very handsome man’ she thought to herself suddenly fighting her thoughts of how he was a different kind of handsome to her partner who was less clean cut, sophisticated handsome and more just a naturally slightly rugged kind of handsome. Since when did she find Magnum attractive she wondered smiling in greeting at Alastair who had stood to pull out her chair for her.  
And that’s when the date started to go downhill. Apparently his rather attractive features were definitely the most appealing thing about him, as soon as he opened his mouth all that dripped out was arrogance and entitlement. Higgins groaned internally and couldn’t wait to get away from this man, if she had to hear one more story about how he’d ‘miraculously’ saved a patient she might actually consider stabbing herself with her fork. She breathed a sigh of relief when the waitress approached to take their order but her relief was very short lived when she heard the way Alastair spoke to her, yea he was definitely a spoilt rich boy with no manners. She’d zoned out after that, resorting to smiling and nodding since he definitely wasn’t asking any questions about her that might need answering. She’d never been more thrilled to watch someone fall asleep than when he dozed off mid sentence after their appetizers, she vaguely recalled him saying something about not having slept in two days. Not wanting to wake him, she threw some cash on the table and told the waitress to tell him she said thanks and that he should get some rest when he woke up before she practically ran out the restaurant. 

Higgins headed into the wine cellar, utterly frustrated. She didn’t usually drink the wine from the cellar, even after Robin signed over the estate to her technically making it her wine, in her eyes it was merely a loan and everything here still belonged to Robin Masters, but tonight came with extenuating circumstances and she made an exception.  
“Higgins, what are you doing here?!” Magnum asked, flustered as he’d been caught red handed stealing wine. Again. “I can totally explain by the way,” he continued when she didn’t answer his earlier question. He wasn’t sure he could explain but he figured trying would be better than just accepting the earful he was about to get.  
“Magnum, I don’t actually care what you’re doing just pass me a glass please. I need a drink,” Higgins replied absent mindedly.  
Magnum was skeptical, but he did what she asked, bringing over two glasses and the bottle he’d already grabbed. He poured them a glass each and they sipped at it silently for a moment before he spoke again, “Wanna talk about?”  
He knew she’d been out on a date and, judging by her irate demeanor, it hadn’t gone well. He was almost afraid to know what had happened but he cared about his friend and if something bad had happened he might just have to go punch the guy in the face. Although he was fairly certain Higgins would’ve done that already had it been necessary.  
“He fell asleep,” she started, somewhere between amused, angry and perplexed.  
“What do you mean he fell asleep?!?” Magnum asked, utterly appalled. Surely she was joking, how could anyone fall asleep on a date. Especially on a date with a woman as beautiful and interesting as Juliet, he thought to himself. He’d never admit it but he actually loved listening to her speak, even if it was 90% insults and sarcasm directed at him.  
“I mean he fell asleep. Head on the table, sound asleep before our main course even arrived. And in the few minutes where he was awake and actually talking I barely got a word in. All he cared about was making sure I knew what an amazingly talented doctor he was,” Higgins ranted with a huff.  
Magnum wasn’t really sure how to respond to this information. This guy sounded like a grade A jerk and it made him irrationally angry that Higgins had to deal with that. “Well he sounds like a delight,” he snarked before adding, “Wait, does that mean you didn’t actually get to eat dinner?” he asked now concerned that Higgins was already pouring her second glass of wine on an empty stomach, clearly having no intention of eating.  
“Oh, yes I forgot about that, but I’m not really hungry anyway. It’s amazing how being the worlds most boring date makes you lose your appetite,” Higgins tried to lace her words with sarcasm but Magnum knew her well enough to hear the hurt behind the bite. It killed him to know she thought that little of herself.  
“Hey, that guy was a jackass that doesn’t mean you’re a boring date. I’ve known you for three years, we practically live together and I’ve never been bored talking to you. And you’re not skipping dinner, there’s pizza in the guest house. I’ll even make Thomas Magnum’s choc chip pancakes if you want?” he waggled his eyebrows at her when he said the last part, trying to relieve the tension. She laughed and he instantly felt better seeing her smile.  
“Thank you, Magnum,” she said as they walked to the guest house to eat.


	2. Strike 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Higgy’s second disaster date and its protective Magnum to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Again I wrote most of this before season 3 started so protective hubby Magnum here was purely coincidence although I absolutely loved that scene in 3.01 coz I’d already imagined it when I wrote this and there it was really happening😍  
> Anyway hope you enjoy!

“Where’s Higgy?” Rick asked when he spotted Thomas walking into La Marianna.  
“She has a date,” he replied disinterestedly, gaining the attention of both Rick and T.C. who glanced at each other before turning to their friend questioningly.  
“What?” Magnum asked noticing their questioning gazes.  
“Oh, nothing,” T.C. replied knowing well enough that direct questioning wouldn’t be the way they would get Magnum to see their point.  
“Who’s she out with this time?” Rick asked, redirecting the conversation.  
“You remember that guy that was flirting with her at the bar last week?” Rick and T.C. both nodded, “yea, him,” Magnum said dryly, he may not have realized it yet but he was doing a terrible job of hiding how much he hated Higgins being out on a date.  
“Uhh, Tommy you sure that’s the guy Higgy is on a date with?” Rick asked glancing over Magnums shoulder.  
“Yea, I’m sure. Why?” Magnum asked in return, curiosity suddenly taking over his sour mood.  
“Coz he’s sitting over there with his buddies,” T.C. replied, following Ricks line of sight.  
Magnum turned his head to see who they were looking at and sure enough they were right, Brad was sitting at a table with his friends and suddenly all Magnum’s ‘hidden’ irritation had a direction. Before his friends even realized what he was doing he’d stood up and started walking over to the table, jaw set and fists clenching.  
“Hey man, you’re Brad right?” Magnum greeted as politely as he could.  
“That’s what my birth certificate says. Who are you?” Brad answered smugly. Magnum fought the urge to punch him in the face right then.  
“Thomas Magnum,” he introduced, reaching out for a handshake, “you’re meant to be on a date with my partner right now. Juliet Higgins,” he found himself strengthening his grip trying to ‘win’ something.  
“Oh, yea I’m not going to that. She’s hot and all but I don’t really wanna listen to Mary Poppins talk all night again to not get anything out of it at the end,” Brad answered arrogantly, clearly chuffed with himself. Magnum felt his rage build to an uncontrollable level. He wasn’t thinking straight, he wasn’t usually the type of guy who threw the first punch but the way this moron talked about Higgins. His Higgins. He couldn’t help it. He swung his right fist, taking Brad by surprise and connecting with his nose. Rick and T.C, noticing the situation getting out of hand, came rushing over in time to pull Magnum away before he landed more punches.  
“Where were you supposed to meet her?!” he spat out angrily.  
Brad was too busy nursing his now bleeding nose in horror to answer, “You broke my nose!”  
“You’re lucky that’s all I broke, asshole. Now where is she?” Magnum asked again, slightly more composed shrugging off his friends’ restraining grips. Brad told him the name of the restaurant where they were supposed to meet and Magnum was out the door like a bullet. He hated the idea of Higgins being stood up, especially after what she said about thinking she was a boring date after her last horrible date. He didn’t notice the knowing look T.C. and Rick shared as he rushed out.

He made it to the restaurant in about half the average time thanks to the speed of the Ferrari and seeing how fancy the place looked he unrolled the sleeves of his white shirt, glad he’d chosen this shirt and long pants tonight. He had a feeling he wouldn’t have been welcomed into a high end restaurant in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts and flip flops.  
He spotted Higgins immediately, she looked absolutely beautiful in her black dress with her hair pulled back. He told the waiter at the door he was meeting someone, gesturing towards Higgins whose back was facing him and headed straight over mulling over the speech he’d planned to explain what he was doing here. As he got closer he noticed how tense and uncomfortable Higgins was, she must have been waiting a while. She kept glancing at the tables around her obviously feeling self conscious being alone and possibly starting to feel stood up. Seeing her like this made him forget almost his entire speech and the first thing out his mouth as soon as he was close enough for only her to hear him slipped out accidentally, “You look beautiful,” he said still behind her as she whipped her head around in shock recognizing his voice.  
“Magnum what are you doing here?!” she asked somewhere between relieved and terribly annoyed.  
“Your date is an asshole,” Magnum stated simply as he sat down, ignoring the way she was looking at him for inviting himself to her date. He paused to look at her again giving her one of his most charming smiles choosing to ignore her questioning look, at least for now. “So what looks good at this place?” he asked glancing at the menu unaware of Higgins’ internal scolding at herself for her immediate silent response of, ‘you do’. She really loved it when he wore his white collared shirt, the contrast of the whiteness of his shirt against his tanned skin was really something. But she’d never say that out loud and instead used her frustration at herself for even thinking these thoughts to direct at him, “Magnum you cannot just hijack my date with no explanation and expect me to be okay with this.”  
He sighed and put down his menu looking at her seriously before explaining, “I was at La Marianna with Rick and TC when we saw Brad walk in. I asked what he was doing there and he said he was never planning on coming, amongst other things I’d rather not have to repeat. And after what you said about your date with Dr Dumbass I didn’t want you sitting here alone being stood up and I know I annoy the crap out of 90% of the time but I figured even me being here would be better than sitting here alone wondering why he didn’t show up,” he paused to give her a chance to reply but when she didn’t say a word he continued sadly, “I’ll leave if you’d rather dine alone.”  
She grabbed his hand as he was about to stand up and said, “Stay. Thank you, Magnum.”  
He smiled at her and sat back down, acutely aware of the fact that she hadn’t pulled her hand away from his, which she seemingly realized at the same moment glancing down to their joined hands.  
“What happened to your hand?” Higgins asked as she gently brushed her thumb across the knuckles on his right hand.  
He looked down at his hand noticing the purplish red bruising, “Oh, it’s nothing,” he said nonchalantly, smiled and added, “you should see the other guy.”  
“You punched him?” Higgins said trying to hide her amusement and sound appalled.  
“Yea well, he kinda deserved it. He said some rather unflattering and very rude things,” he said, “and before you start with me about how I can’t go around punching people you should know that I know you would’ve done the same if he’d said what he said to you and not me. In fact I think he’d be a hell of a lot closer to needing a hospital if you’d heard him,” he finished and Higgins had to smile at that. He was definitely the more patient of the two of them and if whatever this guy had said made him snap she probably would’ve done a lot worse than just punch him.  
Surprisingly they had a really nice dinner and even though they drove back home separately, Magnum still walked her to her door before saying goodnight and turning away to the guest house. She felt rather strange as she walked up to her bedroom, as if she was actually glad it had been Magnum she spent the evening with, no that couldn’t be it. There was no way she actually enjoyed being out on a kind of date with her man child partner she thought, pushing away every thought of the way he smiled at her and how good he looked in that shirt (and how much better he’d look out of that shirt). She just needed a good nights rest she thought to herself as she dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s any mistakes please let me know and also I’d love to hear what you guys think!


	3. Strike 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas deals with a very drunk and flirty Higgins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
> Can’t believe it’s almost Christmas already, I’m definitely gonna do my best to have the last chapter up before then!  
> Drunk Higgy was definitely helped along by drugged Higgy so thank you to the MPI writers for giving us that  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Higgins grumbled as she fastened her shoes under Magnum’s fascinated gaze. He didn’t mean to be staring but she looked beautiful, more beautiful than usual. He looked away quickly realizing they weren’t alone and although she was too preoccupied to see him staring, Rick and T.C. would never shut up if they caught him looking at her like that.   
“Aww come on Higgy, Grant is a nice guy and he really likes you plus you can’t really say no to a client, PI rule.”   
“Yes, well, neither his niceness nor his interest in me has any effect on my lack of attraction to him. And that so called rule is utter hogwash, no wonder you nearly get yourself killed or arrested so often. Now thanks to your big mouth I’m going to have to spend an entire evening of my life smiling and pretending I actually want to be out on this date,” Higgins whined while clasping her necklace.   
“It can’t go worse than your last couple dates, at least this one isn’t a complete moron. Just try have a good time it’s not like you have to spend your whole life with this guy,” Magnum reasoned.   
“Well, that’s very grown up of you Magnum,” Higgins said slightly shocked and amused, he’d somehow made her feel better about going on this date in under five minutes. Exactly what she was hoping would happen when she wondered down to the guest house before leaving, but she would never tell anyone that.   
“Yea, and if you happen to run away from him early you can always come join us for what’s left of our Star Wars marathon,” Rick chimed in causing Higgins to smile brightly.   
“That sounds lovely gents. I’m gonna head out, maybe grab a drink before Grant arrives,” she sighed heavily before walking towards the door, “I’ll see you boys later. And Magnum, do try not to break or steal anything while I’m gone,” she said, the bite in her last few words was largely diminished by her nerves but it had the desired effect as she heard Magnum laugh behind her, easing the tension she felt. 

As she nursed her second, or was it third, glass of whiskey at the bar waiting for Grant her mind wandered to just how easily Magnum managed to calm her down. How well he really knew her without her even realizing she’d let him get this close to her. She was pulled from her musings by a warm hand tapping on her shoulder. She turned towards the hand and was met by Grant’s warm smile greeting her.   
“Ohh, hi Grant,” she said before downing the remainder of her drink and following him to their table. When she stood up and the room swayed slightly she realized she may have been slightly tipsier than she’d assumed or intended. This fact did however help the date go a little better than she was expecting, Grant seemed more interesting this way, so she happily continued sipping on her wine all through dinner.

“Hey, Thomas, why would you talk Higgy into going on a date?” T.C. asked after Higgins had left.   
“What do you mean, why wouldn’t I talk her into dating, she deserves to find someone,” Magnum replied confused by the question.   
“Yea I mean we don’t disagree it’s just that...” Rick started, glancing to T.C. unsure of whether or not he should finish his thought.  
“It’s just that what?” Magnum asked, confusion just about giving way to mild annoyance.   
“It’s just that you’re in love with her brother,” T.C. stated, both him and Rick eagerly awaiting his response.   
“What?” Magnum choked out, he picked a terrible moment to sip on his beer, “what the hell are you two talking about I’m not in love with Higgins.”  
“Yea, sure you’re not Tommy. That’s why you broke a guys nose a couple weeks ago for talking shit about Jules, then had dinner with her and proceeded to never stop smiling while you told us this,” Rick mocked barely suppressing his grin.   
“She’s our friend, I was just looking out for her like I would any one of you,” Magnum attempted to justify, even though deep down he knew that he wouldn’t have gotten that angry so quickly had it been anyone else.   
“We’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at her man,” T.C. continued, ignoring Magnums attempt at a defense.   
“Yea and you definitely don’t look at us like that,” Rick added, driving the point home.   
Magnum had never been as happy to hear his phone ring as he was at that moment, he’d begun to accept his friends’ point but he wasn’t willing to admit that out loud just yet.   
“Thomas Magnum,” he said answering the call, gesturing for his friends to be quiet and hold on a minute.   
“Hi Mr Magnum, it’s Grant,” came from the other side of the phone.   
Magnums expression turned to concern as he continued, “Hi Grant, aren’t you meant to be on a date right now?”  
“Uhm yes I am. That’s actually why I’m calling...” Grant trailed off, clearly uncomfortable.   
His tone had Magnum frowning as he urged him to continue, “what is it?”  
“It’s Juliet, she uhm, she had a bit too much to drink and I don’t think she actually knows who I am and I’m trying to get her home but she’s asking for you and saying that she’ll break my arm if I try to touch her. And I really do believe that she will. So could you uhm please come pick her up,” Grant gushed out through the phone very clearly distressed and if Magnum wasn’t so worried about Higgins he would have felt bad for the guy.   
“I’m on my way,” Magnum said reaching for his car keys before hanging up, offering Rick and T.C. a brief explanation before he left.   
He turned back for a second on his way to the door, “Uhh I’d never kick you guys out but maybe we can finish this movie night some other time? I don’t think Higgins would appreciate more people seeing her completely intoxicated,” he asked sheepishly, especially after the conversation they’d been having.   
“Sure man,” TC replied already clearing up the table of their bottles and popcorn.   
“One condition though,” Rick added, “you gotta talk to Higgy at some point man. You both deserve to be happy!”   
The last part was mostly shouted at Magnum’s departing form but they knew he heard him and that if he didn’t act on it soon enough they’d intervene again, for their friends’ better interests of course. 

Magnum rushed into the restaurant to find a VERY drunk Higgins fighting off both Grant and the wait staff who were trying to help him keep her calm. If he wasn’t so worried she was about to actually break someone’s arm it would have been a rather amusing sight.   
“Manganum...” she slurred suddenly overjoyed, launching herself towards his chest. Luckily his reflexes were just fast enough to catch her before she clattered to the ground.   
“Hi Higgy. How ‘bout we get you home huh?” he said trying to hold her upright brushing the hair away from her face to get a better look at her.   
“Mmmhmm,” was all that she could mumble to him signaling her agreement. He chuckled slightly gathering her purse and sending a quick apology and goodbye Grants way before practically dragging her against his side towards the car. Grant was so glad she was getting home safely he didn’t seem at all bothered by her drunken state on their date, he really was a very sweet man and Magnum was sure Juliet was gonna feel awful about this in the morning.   
He leaned her against the car to open the passenger door for her smoothly but as he was helping her get in she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down towards her causing them both to stumble onto the passenger seat, him hovering above her. She giggled so hard she snorted, causing her to giggle more and Magnum swore he’d never heard anything more adorable than Juliet Higgins giggling.   
He managed to safely disentangle himself from her, much to her disappointment, and drove them home safely. When they reached the Nest she’d almost dozed off in her seat and he thought he was gonna have to carry her to bed but when he opened her door she was awake and holding up her arms to him like a child wanting to be picked up. He frowned at her quizzically but helped her stand up anyway, highly amused at her pouting until her pouty lips were suddenly coming towards his. He had to admit he really wouldn’t have minded kissing her, might actually have loved it, been thinking about it since the day he gave her mouth to mouth on that atoll (probably longer), but he knew this wasn’t the right way. She was way too drunk and she wouldn’t even be trying to kiss him if she wasn’t. He couldn’t take advantage of her state, oh but those soft pouty pink lips... luckily he didn’t have to make that decision right then because she misjudged the distance between them and ended up falling face first onto his shoulder.   
He smiled at her, picking her up bridal style whispering softly, “alright let’s get you to bed.”   
Getting her into her pajamas and into bed was rather challenging, especially when he had to leave her to get dressed without his assistance; she was still trying to kiss him and he wasn’t sure he would have enough self restraint to not kiss her when she was standing in front of him half dressed and pouting. A few thuds later and she reappeared from the bathroom in shorts and a tank top, that he had to pick out from the draw she vaguely directed him to, hair a mess and makeup smudged. He guided her back to the bathroom letting her sit on the edge of the tub leaning on him for balance as he brushed the tangles out her hair and cleaned her face properly. She had seemingly stopped trying to kiss him. He wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed but he didn’t have long to dwell on it. As he was walking away having tucked her into bed she grabbed his hand and mumbled, “stay.”   
He would’ve ignored her and left anyway but she was holding on so tight he couldn’t move so he slipped off his shoes and sat in bed next to her still in his jeans and shirt. He watched her for a while, drifting off, mesmerized by how peaceful she looked before he thought of sending Grant a message.   
“Got her home safe. Sorry your evening was ruined - Magnum”   
Grant replied almost immediately, “glad to hear it and actually I should be thanking you both, I have a date with the waitress who was helping us next Friday”   
Magnum smiled, glad the situation had worked itself out before turning his attention back to his now soundly asleep partner who now had her arm thrown over his waist. He shifted himself lower down onto the bed, careful not to wake her before he let the steady rhythm of her breath on his shoulder pull him along with her into dreamland. 

Surprisingly Magnum woke up first the next morning, and as comfortable as he was with his partner sleeping peacefully half on top of him, he knew she wouldn’t be too thrilled waking up that way. He slowly and carefully untangled himself from her making sure not to wake her and made his way back to the guest house to shower and change. When he came back and found her awake and heard the shower running, he brought up some painkillers and a bottle of water with a note saying ‘rough night, these might help’ and proceeded to make a fresh pot of coffee and that vegan bacon she seemed to like.   
She groaned and squinted at him as she came down the stairs a few minutes later.   
He smiled at her and said, “good morning sunshine,” as cheerfully as he could.   
“Shhhh, why are you yelling??” she asked now holding her throbbing head. He couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore which earned him a half hearted glare.   
He handed her a cup coffee and placed the plate of bacon in front of her and the glare quickly disappeared. Seeing she was feeling remotely better he left her to finish her breakfast alone. He was still processing last night, both the conversation with Rick and T.C. and her behavior while intoxicated.   
He wondered if she remembered any of it.


	4. You’re Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!  
> Last chapter is here and it’s Christmas Eve🎄😁
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=iKzRIweSBLA  
> This is the song they dance to if anyone wants to listen to it. 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this and Merry Christmas to those of you who will be celebrating tomorrow❤️

‘The incident’ as Magnum was now referring to that night as was simply ignored by both of them for over a week until the following Sunday when Higgins knocked on the guest house door. 

“Hey Higgy,” Magnum greeted, pleasantly surprised to see her. She’d been avoiding him for a while now and as much as he hated it he also kind of needed it, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night and he needed the time to sort through it on his own. 

“Hi Magnum, listen I know things have been a little awkward between us since  _ that night  _ but I don’t want them to be anymore so whatever I did or said that night I’m truly sorry. Could you please forgive me?” 

He was dumbstruck, firstly at the absolute pleading in her voice and secondly that she’d apologized at all. In all the time they’d known each other neither one of them was particularly good at apologizing they just kind of acknowledged it in their own heads and made up for it in actions. He realized he’d been silent for too long and said sadly, “you really don’t remember anything that happened that night do you?” 

Higgins frowned at him, his tone confusing her. She was fully prepared for something she had said or done to have made him angry but he didn’t sound angry he sounded... disappointed? Hurt even. But definitely not angry. 

“No Thomas, I’m sorry I don’t think I do. Is it something you’d like to tell me?” she said now adopting his sadder tone as they walked further into the guest house together. 

“I don’t think it’s something you should hear from me. If you don’t remember it’s obviously not a big a deal how you got home and into bed,” he said. Yea that was definitely hurt. Wait what was that about how she got home? Why did she suddenly remember leaning in to kiss him... 

“Oh God!” she exclaimed suddenly, causing him to flinch slightly, “did I- did I kiss you?” 

He looked up at her then, her flushed face and the genuine look of embarrassment rather than disgust or regret on her face telling him all he wanted to know. 

“No you didn’t,” he replied simply not offering more information, much to her confusion. 

His expression changed suddenly from down trodden puppy to determined man with a plan, “Will you go to dinner with me?” 

“What?!” she replied bewildered at the sudden change of conversation, “like a date?” 

“Yes like a date,” he said sounding more sure of himself than he felt. 

“Magnum are you joking?” she started but looking at him she knew he wasn’t, “I think I’ve had enough bad dates to last a lifetime, thanks.” 

That’s not what she wanted to say, she wanted to say, ‘yes Thomas I would love to go out with you, to have a nice dinner where we’re dressed up and have you walk me to my door but kiss me this time’ but that scared her too much so she turned him down. 

But Thomas Magnum was nothing if not persistent. 

“And who said this is gonna be a bad date? I know you, I know what you like and more importantly what you deserve,” he continued, growing in confidence with each word and the way her expression changed. 

“And what might that be?” she asked her voice quivering slightly. 

“You deserve a date you’re interested enough in that you don’t need to have five drinks before he even shows up, more than a man too interested in getting laid to even show up to make conversation and definitely better than a man too self absorbed to so much as stay awake when he’s with you. You deserve someone who can never get enough of listening to you, even if it’s you yelling at him coz he annoys you, someone who knows how beautiful you are inside and out, who cares about whether you smile, even for a minute, more than whether he gets to have you for the night, someone who knows that no matter how much you tried to be just annoyed those messed up dates actually hurt you,” Magnum said. 

“And you think you’re that person?” Juliet scoffed at him trying to keep the emotions from her eyes. How did he do that, read her better than anyone and make her feel things like this. 

“Yea Higgy, I do because despite every one of those dates making you want to never let anyone close to you again you ended up with me. And you can’t tell me it didn’t make you feel better. So whether you like it or not you’ve already given me a place in your life and I really think you should stop trying to hide from the fact that you care about me just as much as I care about you. And God knows how damn much I care about you Higgins,” Magnum stated, more emotional than either of them were expecting. Higgins was utterly shocked and just looked at him blankly, she had the sudden urge to kiss him and it terrified her so she said nothing waiting for her brain to form a sarcastic comment or something witty or at the very least a coherent sentence. Magnum bought her more time by continuing, “I mean come on Higgy I punched a guy in the face for you and you tried to kiss me, more than once. So please, would you just have dinner with me this one time and if you absolutely hate it we don’t ever have to talk about it again?” 

They both knew she wouldn’t hate it. She hadn’t when he’d hijacked her disastrous date why would she now, but enjoying his company then and willingly saying she’d enjoy it now were two very different thing, at least to Higgins they were. 

She found herself wanting to be kind but she was still so scared of the things he was making her feel she chose a cold as she could manage response instead, “Fine, I suppose one dinner won’t kill me. Pick me up at 7.”

And with that she brushed past him in some kind of urgency, still fighting the urge to throw herself into his arms and trying so desperately to avoid letting him see the blush she could feel creeping up her neck or the smile she could not longer contain she didn’t catch the way he broke into a grin at her acceptance despite its coldness. He knew her better than to believe the bite in her words by now. 

At exactly 7pm Higgins descended the stairs of the main house, fully expecting Magnum to be late, but there he was waiting for her right on time in a pair of chinos and a baby blue dress shirt that looked about as good as the white one she loved so much. 

Magnums breath caught in his throat when he saw her in her white dress with the red Hawaiian flowers on it. He was fairly certain it was the same dress she’d worn when she sang karaoke at la Mariana but it seemed different tonight, more revealing in a way and dare he say even a little flirty. 

“Hi,” he said offering her his arm when she stood in front of him not trusting himself to say more right then. 

“Hi,” she whispered back shyly placing her hand in the crook of his elbow allowing him to lead her out the door. 

“You look beautiful,” he said leading them across the lawn. 

“Thank you,” she smiled and then paused noting the direction they were walking in, “Magnum the garage is the other way. Where are we going?” 

“I didn’t say where I was taking you,” he grinned mischievously, giving her butterflies. Which she secretly loved but outwardly hated because he made her feel like a school girl with a crush. “Trust me,” he continued, nudging her along noticing her slowed pace. 

She followed him again, nervous but in truth she really did trust him. They walked together down towards the beach but just before they made it there he stopped and told her to close her eyes. She looked at him skeptically but did as he asked, relishing in the feeling of his palms on her shoulders guiding her the rest of the way down onto the sand. 

“Open your eyes,” he whispered, his breath on her ear giving her goosebumps. 

The sight before her took her breath away, there on the sand was a table set for two with tiki torches and rose petals scattered around and next to the table on the sand two dog bowls and Zeus and Apollo, all to the backdrop of a picture perfect Hawaiian sunset. 

“Magnum this is.. perfect,” she choked out, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions, she couldn’t remember the last time someone put in this much effort into making her happy and just being with her. 

“Hey, I hope those are happy tears, this date can’t be going that badly already,” Magnum joked, knowing she needed it to feel at ease. She chuckled, petting Zeus who had walked over to them. 

“And Zeus and Apollo? Not scared they’re gonna chase you? And how’d you get them down here anyway?” she questioned.

“Let’s just say we have an agreement,” Magnum said, tentatively petting Apollo’s head. She didn’t need to know that he’d been working with their trainer for a couple weeks now behind her back to get them to not hate him because he hated the idea of her dogs not liking him. 

He toed off his sneakers and helped her slip off her sandals and they walked the rest of the way to the table, hands brushing at first, once then twice and then she slipped her hand into his. He couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face and she rolled her eyes at him but smiled nevertheless. He pulled out her chair for her before taking his own seat. Magnum reached for the bottle of wine to pour a glass for each of them but Higgins’ questioning gaze stopped him. 

“What?” he asked innocently. 

“Stolen wine from the cellar Magnum, really? Is that how you want this to go,” she replied sounding fed up. 

“Hey, I’m offended you have such little faith in me. I’ll have you know I bought this one myself just for tonight,” he tried to sound actually offended but being with her like this, he couldn’t stop smiling so she knew he was only pulling her leg. 

“I’m very impressed,” she said, lips quirking up into half a smile as she held her glass for him to pour into. 

They ate and talked and laughed and Higgins had to admit, even if only to herself, this was probably one of, if not the best dates she’d ever been on. They finished up their meal and as she was watching the stars in the sky he stood next to her and asked, “may I have this dance?” 

She looked at him skeptically, “Magnum there’s no music.” 

“And those who were seen dancing were thought to be insane by those who could not hear the music,” was all he offered in reply, hand still outstretched. 

“I don’t think that’s quite what Friedrich Nietzsche meant when he said that,” she said but took his hand anyway of rose to just about a foot shorter than him due to her being barefoot. 

It was then that Magnum reached into his pocket for his phone which began to play Perfect by Ed Sheeran. 

She smiled, letting him lead her, placing her hands on his shoulders as he placed his tentatively on her waist. 

_ I found a love for me _

_ Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead _

_ Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet _

_ Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me _

He pulled her closer gently wrapping both his arms around her waist, her hands finding their way to the nape of his neck. 

_ 'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love _

_ Not knowing what it was _

_ I will not give you up this time _

_ But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own _

_ And in your eyes, you're holding mine _

He locked his eyes with hers humming under his breath, her fingers trailed their way into the short hair and the base of his head, a battle against which she’d been fighting. 

_ Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms _

_ Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song _

_ When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath _

_ But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight _

_ Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know _

_ She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home _

He leaned down slightly, cupping her cheek with one hand, refusing to break eye contact. Her heart raced in her chest, she wanted this, she knew she did, but there was no going back from it. He paused and waited patiently for her to make her decision. ‘Fear be damned’ she thought seeing the way he was gazing at her, so much adoration in those eyes she knew he understood every fear and doubt she’d ever had and he didn’t judge her for it but gave her the space she needed. She pulled him to her slightly and rose onto her toes to meet him halfway. 

_ I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets _

_ To carry love, to carry children of our own _

_ We are still kids, but we're so in love _

_ Fighting against all odds _

_ I know we'll be alright this time _

_ Darling, just hold my hand _

_ Be my girl, I'll be your man _

_ I see my future in your eyes _

The instant their lips touched she melted, suddenly glad he was holding her waist so close to him or else she may have crumpled to the floor from the shear intensity of it all. So tender yet so full of emotion. He kissed her like she was air and he’d been drowning his whole life. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

People always talking about fireworks when they kiss ‘their person’ but this was more like the whole world shifting beneath her feet, like the world suddenly had more colours and song birds in it than it had two minutes ago. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

She never wanted to leave this moment, this perfect moment where everything felt right in the world. But air became short soon and so they broke apart, but not too far, their noses still brushing ever so slightly. 

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

“So I’m guessing you didn’t hate this?” Magnum asked teasingly, still slightly breathless from the kiss. 

“I didn’t hate this,” Higgins replied slowly raking her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head. 

He smiled happily, gently stroking the sensitive patch of skin just under her ear where his thumb had landed. 

“Thank you Magnum,” Juliet whispered to him softly. 

He smiled at her, “For what, Higgy?” 

“For this, tonight, all those dates you made better, just everything. For always being my White Knight I guess,” she said shyly. 

He beamed at her hearing that and said, “you’re most welcome Higgy,” before leaning closer to her ear and saying, “and just so you know, the white knight will always do anything to protect HIS queen.” 

The way he emphasized ‘his’ made her shiver and she looked up at him wide eyed at his sudden possessiveness. He was smiling at her gently and he pulled her in for another tender kiss. When they ran out of breathable air between them they separated slightly resting their foreheads together, still swaying to music only they could hear. 

“How about we go home?” Magnum asked reaching for her hand and walking away from the beach. She nodded her agreement and followed him until she realized he was walking them towards the guest house. 

She froze, still holding his hand, jerking him back slightly. He stopped and turned to look at her hearing her hesitance when she spoke, “Magnum, I-“ 

He stepped closer to her smiling tenderly and said, “Hey, I didn’t bring you here coz I’m trying to sleep with you. I brought you here coz I’m not ready to say goodbye just yet and I didn’t wanna intrude in your space in the main house.” 

He waited patiently for her to relax after hearing his words and when she did she looked at him apologetically, she really felt terrible for assuming the worst, she knew he was good man and cared deeply about her, she was just looking for a reason to run. He tugged her arm gently and she gave in to his pull, walking the rest of the way to the guest house with his arm around her shoulder after he pressed a sweet kiss onto her temple to reassure her. 

They spent so long together neither wanting to leave the other’s presence she ended up in one of his old tshirts cuddled next to him on the couch watching movie after movie until they both fell asleep together. 

The first of many nights they fell asleep next to each other knowing that they were finally fully and truly at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for the white knight his queen thing from another fic I read and I can’t remember which one so if it was yours thank you🙌🏽❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and if there’s any mistakes I need to fix😅


End file.
